


Forget the Mission

by GloomWeed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, Blind Reader, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Light Angst, Other, POV Second Person, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomWeed/pseuds/GloomWeed
Summary: You were on an intel mission on the planet Felucia with your dear friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were both attempting to gain information on some suspected Seperatist conspirators. There were even some suspicions that there was a base located in the center of a deadly jungle filled with carnivorous and poisonous plants. Of course, that’s where you and Obi-Wan were going to dive into.You and Obi-Wan have known each other since you were both young padawans. His wit and charm has always been what you adored about him. More than that, he was a generous and caring friend. Obi-Wan is always there to listen if you need it, and you are always there to do the same. With the Clone Wars going on, that is something you both craved, but there never seemed to be time for it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker & You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Into the Wilderness

You were on an intel mission on the planet Felucia with your dear friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were both attempting to gain information on some suspected Seperatist conspirators. There were even some suspicions that there was a base located in the center of a deadly jungle filled with carnivorous and poisonous plants. Of course, that’s where you and Obi-Wan were going to dive into. 

You and Obi-Wan have known each other since you were both young padawans. His wit and charm has always been what you adored about him. More than that, he was a generous and caring friend. Obi-Wan is always there to listen if you need it, and you are always there to do the same. With the Clone Wars going on, that is something you both craved, but there never seemed to be time for it.

That’s why when you learned you were going on this mission with Obi-Wan, you were beyond elated. Although you knew there wouldn’t be a lot of time to catch up, you still relished the idea of spending time with him. Even if that meant running into the lethal wilderness. 

Currently you were in said wilderness depths using your lightsaber to slash at the vines snaking towards your ankles. You shuddered seeing them squirm after being separated from their roots. “These things give me the _creeps_ ” you said. Obi-Wan looked to you after cutting down more of the same vine moving towards you. 

“Yes, but you have to admit, some of these plants are rather captivating” he said, trying to show you the bright side of the situation. Of course he always tried to do this when you complained about something. It was both calming and infuriating at times. 

“Well that is probably what they were going for seeing as most of these plants are carnivorous” you countered, extinguishing your lightsaber. “Once a lifeform is distracted by the pretty colors, **_chomp!"_ **You clapped both your hands together to emphasize your point. "Dead."

Obi-Wan chuckled and extinguished his own lightsaber. “I suppose you might be right about that.” He then looked towards the canopy above, observing the little bits of sunlight seeping through beginning to be visible less and less. “Looks like the sun is beginning to set. Seeing as we have been hacking through dangerous wildlife all day, we should rest for the night.”

You were a little unsure of spending the night out in the open, surrounded by countless things that wanted to eat you, but Obi-Wan’s presence did seem to soothe your fears. “I can take the first shift if you like. I don’t mind” you offered.

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively. “Please. I’m hardly tired. You look exhausted. I’ll take the first watch.” 

Both of you have been traversing the same jungle all day. You were sure that he was just as tried as you were. “Are you sure, Obi-Wan? You don’t have to pretend on my account. I know you’re tired too.” You crossed your arms, worried. You didn’t want him to over extend himself for you sake.

Obi-Wan scoffed, folding his hands in his robes. “[Y/N], you worry too much about me. I’ll be fine staying up a little later so you can rest. I insist that I take the first watch.” He put his hands on your shoulders trying to convince you.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, always the gentleman.” You said, smile on your face and hands on your hip. 

Obi-Wan dropped his hands and gave a quick bow with a grin. “Well I do try.” When he stood back up, he gestured to the small clearing you were both walking upon. “You should get comfortable, or as comfortable as you _can_ get in a man-eating forest, and get some rest. Meanwhile, I’ll start a fire to keep us warm for the night.”

Minutes later, Obi-Wan had the fire going and you were beginning to fall asleep. You used your cloak as a pillow by folding it into a nice bundle. The gentle crackling of the fire was the perfect white noise to block out the buzz of all the life filling the space around you.

Obi-Wan was content watching you doze off. He enjoyed seeing the stress leave on your face and adorn a more peaceful one. Since the war began, it has become increasingly difficult to find you like this. Tensions have been high for what seems like decades. He couldn’t help but wish things were how they used to be when you were both younger. He missed your playful tugs on his padawan braid when he would say something about how awful your saber technique is. You would shoot back saying that your force abilities are excelling and that he should be worried about his own training, thank you very much. The memory brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s face as he watched over you. 

Several hours passed before Obi-Wan thought to wake you up for your shift. He was beginning to doze off and decided that you probably had enough sleep for now and it was his turn to sleep. He crouched down next to you and gently shook your shoulder while softly saying your name. “[Y/N]. It’s your turn.” 

When you finally pried your eyes open, you saw Obi-Wan hovering above you. The glow of the fire behind him created a shadow across his features. However, that didn’t stop you from seeing the dark bags under his eyes. He must have let you sleep longer than usual. You reached a hand up to brush the bangs from his eyes. “Obi-Wan…” you said in a reprimanding tone. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Obi-Wan feigned a face of confusion. “What do you mean?” He knew exactly what you were referring to, but he didn’t want _you_ to know that.

You only scoffed as you sat up into a sitting position. “Thank you, Obi-Wan” you said begrudgingly. You really didn’t want to encourage this kind of behavior. “Now you lay down and get some rest.”

The sound of your voice was soft and encouraging. Obi-Wan returned to his original spot where he was taking the first watch. He took off his cloak and crudely bunched it up to use as a pillow. You only shook your head in disapproval as he laid down. Obi-Wan never seemed to take special care in how he set up his sleeping arrangement. He took notice of your disapproving look as he was getting into a comfortable position with the bundled cloak under his head. “What? What is it?” he asked, a grin already on his features despite the weariness he was feeling.

“Here. Sit up a sec.” you asked as you made your way towards him. Heaving a sigh, he complied and sat up. You took his cloak and carefully shook out what dirt might have gotten into it before folding it neatly. You placed the neat bundle down before turning back to Obi-Wan. “There. That’s gonna be way more comfortable. Now you won't wake up with a crick in your neck.”

You returned to your spot near the fire before Obi-Wan responded. “Thanks, [Y/N]. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said, smiling lovingly. You only smiled back as you began to stroke the fire. Obi-Wan watched for only a moment before finally falling asleep.

You couldn’t help but notice how much younger Obi-Wan looked while he was asleep. The wrinkles seemed to fade and his face looked so peaceful. It reminded you of old times. The times you spent together as padawans are some of your fondest memories. One particular memory that came to mind was the day you realized Obi-Wan was an inch or so taller than you.

For the longest time, you were taller and it was often the object of your teasing. Obi-Wan would get flustered and say that Master Yoda was a great Jedi Master despite _his_ height. For all his constant defense that it didn’t bother him, learning he was beginning to get taller than you gave him a new form of confidence. “Well, well, well.” You remember him saying. “Look how the tables have turned.” He used his hands to compare his height to yours finding that it stood a couple inches above your head.

You only crossed your arms and rolled your eyes realizing what was beginning to unfold. “Please don’t.” 

Obi-Wan ignored your request and continued. “It seems that _I_ am the taller one. Funny. I thought _you_ were the taller one, but I must be mistaken because _I_ seem to _tower_ over you.” To exaggerate his point, he placed an arm above your head on the wall behind you, smirking.

“You aren’t even that much taller than me. I _barely_ have to look up at you.” You said, lightly brushing his arm away with a grin. 

Obi-Wan seemed to smirk wider. “Sounds to me like someone is a little jealous that I am finally the taller friend.” 

You smiled and shook your head at the memory. Noticing the sunlight beginning to breach the trees, you thought to wake up Obi-Wan to continue your mission. However, you stopped yourself thinking that it probably wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep in. Since he let you sleep in, you thought it only natural you should at least _try_ to return the favor. 

The fire began sizzling out and you didn’t bother to fuel it further. The sun would be up soon enough that there would be no need for it. With the sunlight beginning to illuminate your surroundings, you could see Obi-Wan begin to stir. You saw him slowly sit up, his back facing towards you. His hair was ruffled and you bit your lip in attempt to hold back your laughter.

“Hey, sleepy head.” You spoke softly so not to startle him. His head spun to face you with his eyes squinting from the intruding sunlight. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his hand that wasn’t holding the rest of him up. Taking in his surroundings, he seemed to remember where he is and what he is doing here. 

“What time is it?” He asked in a groggy tone. 

You looked up to the canopy to gauge the position of the sun as best as you could. “Uh, about 0800 standard time I’d guess, but it’s hard to tell with all the trees.” 

Obi-Wan stood up quickly. “What? You were supposed to wake me up at dawn.” He said as he franticly shook out his once neatly folded cloak before putting it on.

“Oh you mean like how you were supposed to wake me up at midnight?” You replied sarcastically. When he didn’t reply you could see that you got your point across. “I was just trying to return the favor. And besides, nothing bad will happen from getting a few more hours of sleep.”

Just as you finished saying that, you both looked in the woods towards the sound of metallic clanking slowly but surely getting louder. Obi-Wan was sure to take a moment to give you a look as if to say, ‘you were saying?’ You both ignited your lightsabers as a small squad of seperatist droids entered the small clearing you were inhabiting.


	2. Escape from Felucia

You heard the commanding droid say something along the lines of ‘blast them!’ before a barrage of red beams began to assault your vision. You began to deflect all the bolts that came near you while trying to maneuver away from the mob to become the center of their attention. Meanwhile Obi-Wan jumped into the air to land behind the droids. He slashed through most of them before one of the droids missed its target and instead shot the large plant behind you. It looked like a large unbloomed flower bud before it swelled looking like it was about to burst.

“Behind you!” You heard Obi-Wan try to warn you. It was already too late as the plant expelled a huge puff of green poisonous gas. You coughed as the gas burned your lungs as well as your skin and eyes. You fell to your knees in pain, your eyes watering. You couldn’t help but close your eyes to prevent anymore of the poison from getting into them. Quickly, Obi-Wan finished off the last of the droids before rushing to your side. 

He said your name, looking for some kind of response from you. “How badly are you injured?”

Since the gas expelled, the pain in your lungs began to subside, but the pain in your eyes remained. You explained this to Obi-Wan and he suggested rinsing your eyes out with the water in his canteen.

“Open your eyes and stay still.” Obi-Wan said as he took the cap off his canteen. You opened your eyes, but you couldn’t see anything. Only a bright blank white. Obi-Wan poured the water over your eyes, but the state of your vision never changed. 

You tried your best to stay calm as you explained to Obi-Wan. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, but I can’t see.”

“Is your vision blurry?” He asked, trying to understand the situation.

“No, I can’t see anything. It’s completely white.” Panic began to seep in. “What do we do? I don’t think I can help you finish the mission like this.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond for a moment while he thought about his options with a hand stroking his beard. “Forget the mission. We’re gonna get you some medical assistance.”

You began to protest. “But we need this information. What will the council think when we show up empty handed?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate in responding. “This information will not end the war. If we leave now, there is still a chance to salvage your vision. I won’t risk your health for this.” 

You desperately wished you could see Obi-Wan’s face. You felt grateful that he cared this much about you. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. Not a lot of people would do that for me.” You smiled in his direction. 

“ ‘Always the gentleman’, remember?” You could hear the grin in his voice. 

Suddenly you felt an arm hold you around your waist as another scooped you up behind your knees. “Obi-Wan!” You yelped in surprise, your arms finding their way around his neck to secure yourself.

“Well you can’t exactly see where you’re going, and need I remind you that this is still a dangerous jungle?” Obi-Wan held you with ease, using the force to help hold you in his arms comfortably. You could feel the vibrations in his chest as he talked and you blushed at the closeness you were both sharing. 

“I’m aware of the situation, but you don’t have to go to these lengths for me.” You held on a little tighter as you felt him begin to move.

Obi-Wan didn’t stop his movements as he responded. “Well my comm can’t get a transmission through to request assistance, likely due to the density of wildlife. That leaves us with getting back to the ship and flying back to the fleet ourselves. The only way back to the ship is back the way we came which is still littered with several hazards you can’t  _ see _ . Instead of picking you back up after each time you trip and get hurt, I’ll just carry you to avoid all the perils. Or at least that is my line of thinking. I am open to suggestions if you have any.” You were unaware of Obi-Wan gazing down at you as he finished his spiel. 

You were slow in your response trying to find fault in Obi-Wan’s logic, but found none. “... I have no suggestions.” you admitted reluctantly. You felt partly lucky you didn’t have to see Obi-Wan’s cocky grin.

Obi-Wan walked the path of dead plants and vines that you both created just yesterday. It was much faster this time considering there was no need to chop anything down. The trip was mostly quiet besides the sounds of the buzzing forest creatures and Obi-Wan’s boots hitting the path.

“So,” you said, attempting to break the silence. “I guess, it  _ did _ hurt that I let you sleep in…” 

Obi-Wan gave a chuckle. “I guess you could say that, but don’t blame yourself for this, [Y/N]. Of course it was an accident.” 

You couldn’t help but run through the possibilities. “Yeah, but if we were already moving, we wouldn’t have gotten ambushed like that.” You felt guilty that all of this was your fault. Knowing Obi-Wan, you were sure he was going to take the blame for all this when the council asks, making you feel worse.

“You don’t know that for sure.” When you didn’t respond, he gave a quick glance down to see you thinking. “Your actions were all good intentions.”

That did seem to lift your spirits, if only slightly. “I suppose you’re right.” With that, the walk was quiet again. 

Not being able to see, it was difficult to gauge how long it has been since Obi-Wan began carrying you. It felt like a long time, but you couldn’t be sure. You hoped that he would tell you when he needed a break. Of course you wouldn’t expect him to carry you the whole way without stopping. It took you both a whole day to get through the vegetation together. You couldn’t imagine how much more difficult it would be to do it with the weight of another person in your arms. You decided to say something.

“You’ve been carrying me for a while now. Why don’t you take a break?” you offered.

Obi-Wan slowed his pace before stopping. “Getting bored being in my arms, are we?” You were unaware of his smiling at you as you flushed at his comment. “Perhaps you’re right. My arms are beginning to get a little sore.” He placed you on your feet gently. You wobbled initially before he grabbed your arm to steady you. He let go once you were balanced.

“Thanks again, Obi-Wan.” You spoke in the direction of his force signature. “How close are we to the ship?”

Obi-Wan sighed as he took a seat on the ground to rest. Taking in his surroundings, he gave a hum in contemplation. “About a klick or so out I’d say. Since we are near the edge of this deadly jungle, there isn’t as much foliage littering the floor. You could probably walk the path by my side without tripping.” He brushed his hair out of his face before looking to see your expression. “Unless of course you’d like me to continue to carry you.” He couldn’t help but notice the red rise to your cheeks.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan, but that isn’t necessary.” You crossed your arms and held a smile on your face. You knew he was saying things like that to tease you. You were only partially irritated that it worked. Taking out your canteen you offered it to Obi-Wan, remembering he used his own previously to rinse your eyes. “Here. You need it.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the gesture and took the canister from your hands gratefully. “Thank you, dear.” He drank his fill, being sure to leave you with some water for yourself. He stood back up and stretched his arms over his head. Obi-Wan then picked up one of your hands. You were a little startled by the contact before he placed the canteen into it. “Your turn.”

You complied and took some sips out of the canteen before returning it to your belt. “Ready to get moving again?” It was a short break, but you wanted to keep moving. After all, you know there are seperatist droids around here. You didn’t want to get trapped in a situation where Obi-Wan was stuck defending both of you and you were unable to help him.

Obi-Wan finished stretching before replying. “Ready.”

“Then lead the way.” You outstretched your hand in the direction you were heading a moment before, assuming that was where you were headed.

Obi-Wan led you down the path occasionally holding your hand to ensure you didn’t trip over a root or rock. Eventually you continued to hold his hand after crossing the hazards, enjoying the experience. He didn’t bother asking what you were doing, content with the feeling of your hand in his.

Finally, you both reached the ship without any hitches. Obi-Wan led you into the co-pilot seat before letting go of your hand to start the ship’s departure sequences. He sent a quick transmission to the nearest fleet letting them know of your situation. They sent a response giving you their coordinates and saying they’ll be expecting you. Obi-Wan put in the coordinates and made the calculations for hyperspace. He pulled a lever and the stars stretched into lines of light before becoming one and turning into a blue tunnel that seemed to go on forever. He told you it would be some time before you would meet up with the fleet.

Without eyesight, space travel seemed a lot colder than you remembered. You tucked your legs under you as you held your cloak a little tighter. Obi-Wan noticed this and left his pilot seat to get an extra blanket from the storage. He shook it out before placing it around you. Not realizing what he was doing you flinched at the blanket’s touch initially before discerning that it was a harmless piece of fabric.

“Relax. It’s just a blanket. You looked like you needed one.” Obi-Wan explained.

“Sorry. It scared me at first. I can’t  _ see _ you know.” You replied with a hint of irritation. Not directed towards Obi-Wan of course, but towards the unfortunate situation you found yourself in.

“I seem to recall that, yes.” You could hear the smile in his tone. “Not to worry though. I have full confidence that the medics will be able to help you. They have helped me several times in the past and they have my complete trust.” As he said that he put his hand on your shoulder before giving it a comforting squeeze.

You smiled at his words. “You were always one to get yourself into trouble even when we were padawans.” you said with a knowing smirk.

Obi-Wan removed his hand from your shoulder to cross his arms. “If I recall correctly,  _ you _ were often the one getting into trouble  _ with _ me.” 

You upturned your head the opposite direction from Obi-Wan. “Check your memory, Obi-Wan. I was a perfect student who excelled in my studies. I didn’t have time to get into trouble like you did.”

Obi-Wan put a hand to his chin looking like he was trying to remember. “No, I seem to recall a specific time you were stuck working in the archives for a month after getting caught sneaking out of the temple past curfew.”

You smiled fondly at the recollection. “I remember that. You would visit me in the archives nearly everyday for that month just to keep me company.”

“I tried to visit  _ every _ day but Madame Jocasta caught me a couple times and sent me away. She called me ‘a distraction.’” Obi-Wan recalled, using finger quotes.

“I didn’t know that.” 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”


	3. Facing the Council

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, almost like he didn’t want you to hear it, or he was afraid to say it. You desperately wished you could have seen his face as he said that. It would have helped discern his meaning. You wanted to ask, but you didn’t get the chance as the ship began to beep, indicating that you were about to exit hyperspace.

You heard the thumping of Obi-Wan’s footfalls as he returned to the pilot’s seat. There was the clicking of switches as he prepared for the ship's descent. “We’re here,” he announced. The ship began to jostle as it made its way to the hanger. You stood from your seat and made your way towards the exit. You decided to keep the blanket and maneuvered it to rest around your shoulders, pulling it around you. The hissing of the ship’s landing cycle could be heard before a loud ‘clunk’ indicated that the ship had landed.

Obi-Wan made his way to stand next to you before pushing the button to open the door and extend the ramp. You felt him place his hand on your shoulder to guide you. Waiting for you on the other side of the door was two clones and a gurney hovering between them. “We’ve been directed to escort General [Y/N] to the medical wing.” you heard one of the clones explain. 

“I’ve got General [Y/N] right here.” Obi-Wan said matter of factly as he guided you to the edge of the gurney before sitting you down. “I’ll have to talk with the council about the details of our mission. Afterwards, I’ll make my way to the medical wing and see what the doctors say about your condition.”

You took hold of one of the hands that were on your shoulders before Obi-Wan could pull away. “You don’t have to take the blame for this Obi-Wan. Wait for me to get out of treatment so we can face the council together.” 

Obi-Wan saw the pleading look in your eyes, and nearly wanted to stay with you, but he thought it would be best if he did this alone. He tried to put you at ease with a gentle squeeze of your hand. “If you’ll recall, I have a proficiency with getting us out of trouble.” You gave him a doubtful tilt of your head. “I promise you have nothing to worry about but your own health.” With that he reclined you to lay flat on the gurney before signaling to the clones to take you away. With no other options, you laid back and attempted to rid your thoughts of the worse case scenarios Obi-Wan would face. 

Obi-Wan made his way to the control deck to contact the Jedi council. In all honesty, he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get them to understand his choices to abandon the mission. Afterall, there are several examples of Jedi having no trouble completing their mission after facing more lethal perils. Despite this, Obi-Wan was still somewhat confident that he would be able to convince the council. Otherwise, he was more than willing to take the fall for this, regardless of your words earlier.

Once he reached the control deck, the Admiral informed Obi-Wan that the council wished to speak with him. “Thank you, Admiral. I’ll converse with them immediately.” The Admiral gave a nod before leaving Obi-Wan to his meeting. Obi-Wan hit the button to display the holograms of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan bowed. “Masters.” He raised his head to meet their gaze. “You wished to speak with me?”

“Yes.” It was Master Windu that led the conversation. “We wanted a report of your mission. Additionally, we got news of the accident.”

Master Yoda then spoke up. “Yes. Sorry, we are, to hear about Master [Y/N]’s injuries.”

Obi-Wan nodded saying he’d be sure to tell you that when he saw you again. “But I’m sure you wish to hear more about the mission itself.” 

The Jedi Masters only nodded in response. Obi-Wan gave a quick summary of the mission up to the point of the Seperatist droid ambush.

“So there _ are  _ Separatists on Felucia. Were you able to confirm the location of a base?” Mace Windu asked, expectantly.

Obi-Wan attempted to hold back a look of guilt. “I’m afraid after the injuries Master [Y/N] sustained, I thought it too risky to attempt to continue the mission alone.”  
There was a pause, as if they were waiting for Obi-Wan to continue. “On what basis?” Master Windu finally asked.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to lie to the Council, but he suspected that they might not approve of his answer. He decided to tell the truth anyway, wanting to be honorable to the Jedi Code. “With [Y/N] out of commission, and the jungle being aggressive, I evaluated the odds were stacked against me. The Separatists were aware of our presence and were likely to send reinforcements. I thought since we no longer had the element of surprise, it would be best if we cut our losses and retreated. I was especially worried that Master [Y/N] would endure worse consequences without immediate help. ” Obi-Wan knew how this might sound to the Council. “That is why I chose to turn back.”

“Hmm...I sense your Friend’s life, above that of your mission, you chose. Dangerous, this attachment could be.” Master Yoda evaluated.

“Master Yoda is right.” Mace Windu agreed. “Although you had good intentions, your attachment to Master [Y/N] clouded your judgement and jeopardized your mission. I’m sure you are well aware that this could potentially lead you down the path to the dark side.”

“Yes. Do something about this, we must. Perhaps time apart, some good will do you both.” Master Yoda pointed the end of his cane towards Obi-Wan as he spoke. “Until otherwise, the Council says.”

No matter how badly Obi-Wan wanted to protest this, he knew that fighting it would only support their case. He only bowed saying, “If you think it necessary, I understand, Masters.”

“I think we got all we need from your report, Obi-Wan. In the meantime, remove all contact with Master [Y/N] until we have deemed your relationship no longer excessive.” Mace Windu commanded with his usual serious tone.

Obi-Wan could see where the council was coming from, but that didn’t make it any less heart wrenching to hear. “Yes, Master.” With that, Obi-Wan turned off the transmission and hung his head, defeated. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. Despite what the council said, he thought it wouldn’t hurt if he checked on you and told you the situation before ceasing all contact. You deserved that much. He got the sense that this wasn't going to be easy on either of you.

On his way to the medical wing of the cruiser, his mind began to wander to your time as padawans when you spent long stretches of time apart. 

At one point, your free time never seemed to line up with his and you ended up not seeing each other for several months. When you did finally reunite, Obi-Wan almost didn’t recognize you. He spotted you at the end of the hallway walking his direction. Your gaze was fixed in a serious manner as you read the datapad in your hands. He took note that you hadn’t noticed his presence yet, and decided to try and get your attention. 

Too busy trying to absorb the information from your datapad, you didn’t notice the individual walk in front of you. You ran right into them, knocking the datapad from your hands onto the ground. You were about to apologize before you heard an all too familiar voice. “Must be a captivating read.” 

You couldn’t hold back your smile as you realized it was the one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi that you ran into. He reached down and picked up the datapad before handing it back to you. You took it from his hands with a quick thanks. “Your wit is as sharp as I remember,” you noted.

Obi-Wan grinned at the comment. “Well I  _ have _ been practicing.” Then you both shared a moment of taking each other in. He noticed that you appeared more grown up, mature. It wasn’t difficult to see that you were well on your way to becoming a Jedi Master. The only thing that refused to change was your radiant eyes that have remained the same since you were younglings.

You observed that Obi-Wan seemed to have gotten a little taller as well as his shoulders a little broader. You had to look higher than you remembered to meet his gaze. Heat rose to your cheeks, embarrassed that you were noticing his body in such a way. You quickly dismissed it from your thoughts. Instead, your gaze seemed to focus on the beauty mark under his eye that he’s had for as long as you could remember.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve last seen each other.” Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence.

You heaved a sigh. “I know. These missions with Master Plo have been getting longer and longer it seems. On the bright side, he says I might be ready for the trials soon” you said, a little hopeful.

“That’s great news! I’m happy for you, [Y/N]” Obi-Wan said with a pat on your shoulder and a genuine smile.

You smiled bashfully before you thought to ask about Obi-Wan. “What about you? Has Master Jinn mentioned anything about your trials?” You said, attempting to get the conversation moving again.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Unfortunately, Master Qui-Gon hasn’t even brought the subject up.” He began to fiddle with his padawan braid dejectedly. 

You took hold of his hand, pulling it away from his braid. “Don’t feel so down about it. I’m sure you’re just as ready as I am.” Your hand seemed to linger on his, and he enjoyed the feeling. Obi-Wan smiled at your words, and tried his best to hide his disappointment when you pulled your hand away.

After a quick glance to your datapad, you noticed you were running late to meet your Master. “I’d love to stay and chat longer, but I’m running late.” You moved a hand to Obi-Wan’s arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed  _ you _ , Obi-Wan. I hope we can chat again soon.” Your voice was tinted in melancholy. The way your eyes peered so deeply into his, he was sure that you were being completely honest. You broke away and began to walk down the hall, looking back once to wave goodbye.

Obi-Wan waved back and continued to watch you until you rounded a corner. Your words stayed with him long after you left. You  _ missed _ him. Part of his mind thought that you didn’t mean anything significant when you said that, but the other part wanted so badly to believe that you felt the same way he felt about you. He couldn’t help but smile to himself for the rest of the day.

Obi-Wan knew that he would soon be feeling the same bitter longing he did back then. He attempted to contain his worries as he found himself approaching the medical wing. There were a couple of clones manning a secretary desk at the entrance. Both clones looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze as he asked where he could find you. After a quick search on the computer, one of the clones gave him the directions to your current location. He gave a quick thanks before making his way to the examination room. 

Obi-Wan straightened out his robes and smoothed down his hair, suddenly a little nervous. Reaching the door, he gave a couple knocks and waited for your response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write for Yoda's dialog. I tried my best, but I get the feeling that it's not quite right. Sorry about that! Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Goodbye

You heard a couple knocks at the door. Currently you were sitting on the examination table, a medical droid facing you as he was finishing up with a final test of your vision. He was moving a bright light around your head seeing your pupils dilate and contract. Hearing the knock, the droid tucked away the small flashlight into his metal body. “You may enter,” he spoke in monotone. 

As Obi-Wan entered the room, the medical droid clapped his metallic hands together twice, signaling the lights to turn on. There was a moment where your eyes met. It wasn’t difficult for Obi-Wan to deduce that you could see him. It was obvious by the way your eyes penetrated his own. He felt as if they were gazing past his physical being and focusing on his soul. It would have taken his breath away had it been the first time he caught your stare, but Obi-Wan has known you a long time. You always looked at him like that. It was something he loved about you. 

“Ah, General Kenobi. I was informed you would be arriving soon.” The droid hovered towards Obi-Wan, unaware he was interrupting anything.

“I..” Obi-Wan’s speaking was slow at first, having gotten distracted. He had trouble prying his eyes from you to look at the droid that was speaking to him. “I’m sorry to interrupt. I was hoping I could get an update on [Y/N]’s condition.” 

The droid gave a lengthy explanation of the procedures he performed that ultimately restored your vision to their proper health. “General’s [Y/N]’s eyesight seems to be at peak performance, but I would recommend using eye drops once every 4 hours to ensure the poison is fully purged from the eyes.” 

Obi-Wan looked comforted by the medical droid’s words. “That’s a relief to hear. Thank you for your help.” Obi-Wan gave a quick bow in appreciation. He hesitated before continuing. “If you wouldn’t mind, could I speak with [Y/N] alone for a moment?” 

“Of course.” The droid made his way to the door before turning around one last time. “And [Y/N], I’ll be sure to send the eye drops to your quarters as soon as possible.” You nodded and thanked the helpful droid before he left the room completely.

You stood from the examination table, a grin on your face. Obi-Wan returned the smile, but you could see that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Your smile faded to a look of concern. “What’s wrong, Obi-Wan?” Before he could answer, realization dawned on you. “Did something happen with the council? Are you being punished for what happened with the mission?” 

Obi-Wan gaze fell to the ground before he took one of your hands. “I’m afraid we are both being punished for this, my dear.” He spoke softly. You waited for him to continue as his thumb made gentle circles over your knuckles. “The council has deemed our relationship ‘excessive’ and has ordered me to stop seeing you.” 

Your heart twinged at the thought of never seeing Obi-Wan again. “I see.” You spoke with dejection. You looked from your entwined hands to his eyes, finding them filled with the same sorrow you felt.

Although it was always unspoken, you both shared intimate feelings for one another. Neither of you were sure when exactly it started, but it was something you both came to cherish. It was something innocent and fun. Both of you were afraid that something might change if it was faced directly. There was also the Jedi code that forbade attachments, so it was unlikely that you two could have a real relationship in the first place.

You have spent time apart before, but it was always due to circumstance, not because the Council thought you were too close. As it stands, your relationship was putting you both in danger of expulsion from the Jedi Order. Although you loved Obi-Wan, you could never imagine being forced to leave the only way of living you have ever known.

“Did the Council say how long we will be apart?” You asked softly, partly scared of the answer.

“Not exactly. Only until the Council says otherwise.” This brought you some relief seeing as there was a chance you  _ could _ see each other in the future. Obi-Wan felt guilty that he wasn’t able to change the Council’s mind. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get us out of this. This is all my fault” He dropped your hand, suddenly feeling unworthy of your affections.

“That’s not true, Obi-Wan.” You placed a gentle hand on his cheek, pulling his attention back to you. “This was  _ our _ mission. I deserve just as much of the blame as you do.” Your words were delicate, as if you were afraid of startling him. 

He smiled, taking hold of the hand that was caressing his face. Obi-Wan lowered your hand, still holding it in his, and sighed. “What am I gonna do without you?”

You chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. “You make it sound like we’re never gonna see each other again.” Your eyes followed Obi-Wan as he dropped your hand and took a seat in the chair next to the door. “Don’t you remember when we were younger and we started going on missions?” 

He ran a hand through his hair, scoffing. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“I know, but do you remember when we didn’t see each other for months because we were both so busy? I thought about you all the time.” Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to yours as you took a seat in the chair next to him. “I was so worried that something bad might happen to you or I’d never get to see you again.” He pivoted in his seat to face you as you spoke. “Eventually, I had a thought that helped me cope with your absence.” You made a point of staring into Obi-Wan’s blue orbs as you spoke so he would know that you meant every word. “I thought about what a remarkable Jedi you had become. How brilliant and strong and capable you are.” Obi-Wan could feel his face burning at your sincere compliments. He smiled, pleasantly surprised to hear you think so highly of him. You smiled back, realizing  _ you _ made  _ him _ blush for a change. “It helped me keep faith that you would eventually make your way back to me.”

Obi-Wan frowned and looked to the floor. “But that was before the war. The missions we’re being sent on are far more dangerous than when we were younger. What if…” He trailed off, struggling to find the courage. “What if something… happens to you, and I’m not there to prevent it.”

Of course the thought  _ did _ cross your mind, but you didn’t wish to face it. “Then I guess we’ll just have to pinky-promise to be extra careful on our missions until we can see each other again.” Obi-Wan gave a weak chuckle at the thought. You only smirked, holding out your pinky finger with an eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes before smiling back as he held his pinky finger out to meet yours. You entwined your fingers before you pulled his hand closer to you. “I mean it, Kenobi. Don’t go jumping off of buildings or antagonizing the enemy for sport.” You spoke in a firm tone.

Obi-Wan gave a look of faux upset “But those are my favorite parts of any mission.” You rolled your eyes before playfully elbowing him in the side. “Ow! I was kidding,” he laughed. “What about you? Will you start following the proper protocol and stop doing things the [Y/N]-way?” He asked with an eyebrow arched.

You heaved a sigh. “Fine. I’ll do things by the books like the perfect, albeit boring, soldier.” With that you broke the hold of your pinkies.

Obi-Wan smirked before realizing he would have to say goodbye to you. He stood from his seat, offering his hand to bring you to your feet. You gave a weak smile as you accepted it. He didn’t let go of your hand after you stood. Instead you gazed into each other’s eyes, both wanting to say so much more. Before you realized it, Obi-Wan leaned closer moving his hands to hold your face. His hands were surprisingly soft on your skin. He scanned your features, trying to memorize all the details of your face. You smiled fondly as you reached up to hold his wrists. Obi-Wan’s patience seemed to snap as he quickly closed the gap between you both, placing a tender kiss to your lips. It was gentle and loving. You both closed your eyes, savoring the moment and each other. He couldn’t believe how incredibly soft your lips felt against his own and cursed himself for waiting so long to kiss you. 

Your eyes opened again as you separated. Obi-Wan’s hands reluctantly dropped from your face. You had to fight to keep the tears at bay as you realized what was coming. You released a sigh as you made your way to the door. The door slid open as you turned to face him one last time. “Goodbye, Obi-Wan.”

It broke his heart to see a tear trail down your cheek. “Goodbye, my dear.”


	5. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys with broken hearts in the last chapter. I hope this one has a few more feel good vibes than the last. Please enjoy!

It has been several months since you last saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. Although you have not been in contact with each other, Obi-Wan was often in your thoughts. How could he not be when he is one of the leading forces in the Clone Wars? Through the halls of the temple you often overheard the remarkable accomplishments he was making along with the infamous Anakin Skywalker. You were only glad to know that Obi-Wan was still alive. You probably have Anakin to thank for that.

Although you were no stranger to Anakin Skywalker before your failed mission to Felucia, he has been talking to you a lot more since then. He sets aside time in his busy schedule to meet with you once every two weeks. The meetings are usually hour long discussions over tea at your quarters. The tradition started by accident.

You were relaxing in your quarters by meditating for most of the morning. You attempted to purge your worry about the war and specifically, Obi-Wan. It worked for the most part, but the subjects were something that always lived in the back of your mind. Finishing your meditation, you made some tea to sustain the tranquility. After setting up the kettle to boil, you grabbed a tea cup from the cupboards. Since the Jedi were not allowed to have materialistic items, it was a very plain looking white porcelain cup, but it has been doing it’s job for several years with no complaints. You had just rested a tea bag in the teacup when you heard a knock at the door. 

You made your way to the door before looking out the small peephole. Recognizing the figure with the metal arm, you opened the door with a smile. “Anakin, so good to see you. I just started to heat some water for tea. Care to join me?” You asked, gesturing a hand towards your room. 

Anakin gave a signature smirk. “I’d love to.” He said, following you inside. You led him to your small table that sat low to the floor. He sat crossed legged as you left to retrieve another tea cup. Placing the cup on the table, Anakin gave you a small nod in thanks. The teapot began to whistle, signaling that the water was heated thoroughly. You rushed to turn the water off and silence the disruptive sound. Anakin scanned through the large array of tea flavors you kept in a small wooden box on the table before settling on one to put into his own cup. 

You brought the kettle to the table and poured steaming water into Anakin’s cup before your own. “So,” you said, resting the teapot on the table. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Your eyes were on Anakin as you were stirring your tea to cool it down quicker. 

Anakin took a sip from his cup before speaking. “I was just worried about you. I haven’t talked to you in a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” You thought this was a bit strange for him to do, considering Anakin didn’t normally have these kinds of formal talks with you. Although he didn’t say it openly, you got the sense that Anakin knew about your forced detachment from Obi-Wan. You weren’t sure of this though, so you refrained from speaking of it directly. Despite his own disregard for the rules, you didn’t want Anakin to think poorly of his Master for breaking the rules of the Jedi code. 

“I’m doing fine. I have been a little stressed out by the battles I’ve been assigned to, but it’s nothing too severe. I’m sure you know all about the stresses of war, General Skywalker.” You spoke with nonchalance as you took a sip of tea. “I heard you have become quite the war hero these days.” You grinned.

Anakin brushed it off as no big deal. “Well you know me. I rush into any fight if I think I can help. It’s usually Obi-Wan who gets me out of the ones I can’t finish.”

You did your best to hide any negative emotion you felt from the mention of his name. “That’s Obi-Wan for you. I remember he used to do the same thing for me when we were growing up.” You smiled fondly at the memory. Anakin didn’t seem completely convinced. “He seems to be a rising star in this war too. I hear both of your names throughout the halls on a regular basis. I imagine you boys must be exhausted.”

Anakin groaned, resting his cup on the table. “Tell me about it.” He said, running a hand through his long hair. “It feels like one crisis after another. I hardly get any time to relax any more.” He grinned, lifting his cup again. “This is nice though. Thank you for the tea. I needed it.”

You smiled genuinely. “Anytime, Anakin.” 

There was a comfortable silence between you both as you enjoyed your tea. You could sense Anakin wanted to say something to you, but he seemed hesitant. Before you could confront him about it, Anakin broke the silence by the clink of his cup being set on the table. “Although he does a good job hiding it, Obi-Wan misses you.” His voice was quiet. Your eyes flash to his steely blue ones. “I can tell.” He said with a wink and a smirk. 

It was clear to you that Anakin was completely aware of you and Obi-Wan’s situation. You look into your cup, feeling the warmth emanate into your hands and the rest of your body. “I miss him too. I worry about him often. I’m so afraid he might not… make it home.”

Anakin reached across the table to hold one of your hands. You met his eyes as he spoke. “Come on now. You know I won’t let that happen.”

You smile at his kind words. “Thank you, Anakin. That means a lot to me.” Your smile faded as another thought crossed your mind. “How did you find out?”

He retracted his hand from yours as he took his cup into his hand again. “To be honest, I wasn’t completely sure, until just now,” he smirked. You silently cursed yourself for giving the delicate information away. “But I had a feeling after Obi-Wan suddenly stopped talking about you when he returned from his last mission with you. Felucia, right?” You only nodded in agreement. “Usually he finds a way to bring you up in conversation. Things like, ‘ _ Master [Y/N] _ would have had no problem completing that objective,  _ Anakin _ ’ or ‘Anakin, did I ever tell you how Master [Y/N] and I  _ perfected _ that technique when we were padawans?’ or ‘Anakin, you should strive to be more like Master [Y/N].’”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his impersonation of the posh bearded Jedi. “Did Obi-Wan really say all of that?”

Anakin shrugged. “Maybe not exactly, but I promise you, my paraphrasing is not far off.” You smiled with your face flushing thinking about how Obi-Wan seems to put you on a pedestal. “Anyways, after he returned from Felucia, I didn’t hear a word about you. I thought it was weird since he  _ just _ finished a mission with you and he didn’t mention you even once. In fact, he didn’t talk much at all when I saw him the day after he returned to the temple. I couldn’t imagine that you guys would have gotten in a fight, so I thought something else must have happened. I did some snooping around and found the mission log. That led to me noticing that it was deemed unsuccessful by the Jedi Council. Then I read the log and saw that Obi-Wan decided to retreat after you got hurt. Although it didn’t say what the Council thought about the mission other than unsuccessful, I had a hunch.” You were surprised at how accurate Anakin was at his detective work. “So,” Anakin said, returning his teacup to the table. “How long did the Council say until you guys can see each other again?”

You frowned. “The Council didn’t give an exact time frame, but rather said that they would decide when we can be in contact with each other again.”

Anakin gave an empathetic melancholy look. “I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I can’t imagine what you're going through.”

You gave a weak smile in return. “I appreciate your concern, Anakin. I’m fortunate to have you as my friend.” Your smile grew more genuine as your thoughts drifted to your past with Obi-Wan. “You know, sometimes you remind me of him.” Anakin smirked at the comparison. “You’re both so compassionate and kind.”

Anakin's face contorted into one of confusion. “Well yeah. Isn’t that the Jedi way?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” You chuckled. “I suppose it’s the way you show your compassion for others that make you similar. Back in our padawan days, when we didn’t have other responsibilities to attend to, Obi-Wan would be there for me if I needed it. I always found it remarkable that he knew when I did without me having to tell him.” To prove your point, you told a story from your past with Obi-Wan.

You had just gotten back from a mission as a padawan learner with your Master, Plo Koon. Somewhere along the way, the mission had taken a turn for the worse which led to the deaths of many poor civilians of a farming settlement. Your mission was to prevent pirates from stealing from the village, but the pirates only acted with more force which resulted in more casualties. Although the loss was not by your own hands, you couldn’t help but feel guilty. After relaying the incident with the Council, you headed straight to your quarters to decompress.

Once the door shut, you rushed to lay face first on your bed and sob. ‘It’s all my fault! I could have stopped it! I’m a terrible Jedi!’ These thoughts raced through your head on repeat until you heard the gentle knock at your door. You didn’t bother answering it, assuming the intruder would get the hint and give you some space. After a moment the knock returned again, this time followed by the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Are you okay, [Y/N]?” Receiving no response, but sensing your presence in the room, he continued. “I heard about your mission.” His voice was soft and remorseful.

Although you didn’t want Obi-Wan to see you as a crying heaping mess, you knew that you wanted to see him. Somehow, his presence in the room with you would be comforting enough to pacify you. Quickly wiping your face of the tears and snot, you moved to open the door. When you did, you could see the emotions in Obi-Wan’s face shift from worried to an understanding sorrow. Your gaze focused on your boots, face hot with shame that you were crying. His hand grabbed your own before you felt him lead you back into your room.

He turned to close the door while you left his hold to sit on the edge of your bed. You couldn’t bear to look to his eyes, embarrassed that he was seeing you so emotionally wounded. Despite the shame, it was not enough to outweigh your need for his companionship. Obi-Wan took a seat next to you on the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was almost a whisper.

You took a shaky deep breath before answering. “Not yet. Can we just... sit here for a minute?” Your eyes looked to his as you asked, finally finding the courage.

“Sure. Anything you need.” There was a faint smile on his face as he spoke.

You sighed in relief, leaning against his shoulder. Obi-Wan froze, a little taken aback by the action, before hesitantly placing his arm around your back in a hug. When you didn’t recoil away from the contact, his grip became more firm and comforting. It was exactly what you needed at that moment. 

Anakin showed no understanding of how that related to him. You gave up waiting for it to click with him and just explained your thinking. “Just like I didn’t have to tell Obi-Wan that I needed him or what I even needed from him, you came to me in my time of need on your own accord. I think that’s kind of marvelous.”

Anakin smiled at the compliment. “Well, I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little underwhelming. I'm having trouble keeping a nice flow of the story.


	6. Help

Obi-Wan found himself in the midst of a battle he didn’t remember starting. Although he didn’t know the name of the planet, his first thought was Mustafar, given the black rock and bubbling sound of nearby lava. The air around him was hard to breath because of the heat. It felt as if his lungs were sucking in fire rather than air. It was hard to see the red sky due to the smoke in the atmosphere.

There was shouting of orders he didn’t fully comprehend, but saw his mustard colored clones charging off into smoke before disappearing from his line of sight. Obi-Wan was confused, having no idea what he was supposed to be doing or what his troops were supposed to be doing. He followed his instincts and decided to join his soldiers into the darkness. Withdrawing his lightsaber from his hip, the blade ignited with a hiss and a flash of blue. The light did little to aid his vision leaving him to move solely on the sounds of shouting and blaster fire. 

He made his way to a small clearing with no exits besides the way he entered. The perimeter was formed by tall walls of rock that looked like solid rivers. The floor was littered in piles of rocks. He found it odd that the piles were neatly separated into rows. Obi-Wan could have sworn that he heard the yelling of clone troopers moments before, originating from this very location, but there was no sign of anyone. Before he could question further, he heard a soft voice saying his name. He recognized the voice as your own but couldn’t place you in the black rock surrounding him. Obi-Wan called out your name frantically searching for you among the rubble.

“[Y/N]? [Y/N], where are you?” 

Although you did not answer his question, you still called for him in the same wispy voice. Eventually, he traced your voice to one of the many piles. Collapsing to his knees, his hands clawed at the piles desperately hoping to unearth the source of your calls. Eventually he saw your hand, limp and lifeless. Unwilling to believe it, he dug more until he could fully excavate you. Obi-Wan pulled you from the ground before resting you across his lap. Your body was slack and covered in black ash and dirt. Despite being entirely uncovered from the terrain, you still called his name, searching for him, in what appeared to be your dying moments. 

Obi-Wan held your hand against his chest. “I’m here, [Y/N]. I’m here.” He spoke with the exasperation of digging you out of the dirt with his bare hands as quick as he could. More than that, he was heartbroken seeing you like this. When did this happen? Who did this? Why wasn’t he here to save you? His thoughts were circling in his head repeating over and over again. 

Your hand reached up to hold his face as you looked into his blue eyes. Despite the soft tone of voice, your words struck him deeply. “Where were you?” It was a genuine question more than anything, but to Obi-Wan it was a showcase of his failure to you.

His tears spilled over, shaking his head with apologies. “I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I failed you. I failed you like I did my master. I should have been here to save you. I should have. I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan’s tears fell down his face onto your robes.

You only smiled, wiping his tears with your thumb. “Don’t cry, Obi-Wan. It’s not your fault.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, unwilling to listen. “No it  _ is _ my fault. It’s  _ all _ my fault.”

He felt the shaking of his shoulder before he awoke with a start. Obi-Wan’s arms frantically propelled himself into a sitting position in bed. He quickly realized his heavy breathing and sweat soaked robes. Running a hand through his sweaty bangs, he quickly scanned the dark room around him, eyes landing on Anakin who was standing next to his bed. 

“Anakin,” he breathed. “What are you doing here?”

Anakin wore a face of concern. “I sensed your nightmare through the force. It felt kinda intense. I came to wake you from it.” 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I apologize. I didn’t realize I was projecting.”

Anakin sat on the empty bunk across from Obi-Wan. “Do you want to talk about it?” Anakin was familiar to the experience of a nightmare, having several himself, and knew that talking about it could be helpful. Obi-Wan started to relax more, his breathing beginning to level out. He seemed lost in thought, his eyes trained on a point in space and glazed over. Anakin was curious though, having caught a few words his Master was mumbling in his sleep. “Obi-Wan?”

His voice seemed to catch Obi-Wan’s attention again before he realized the question. “Oh. No thank you, Anakin. I should be fine for the rest of the night. You can return to your bunk and continue sleeping. Sorry again for the interruption.”

Anakin was only more concerned by his Master’s dismissal of an obviously shaking nightmare. However, knowing his master, he found it best not to argue with him about it. Obi-Wan would only deny it more. Instead he would wait until his Master wanted to bring it up in his own time. Anakin gave a nod before exiting the room to head to his own. 

There was a bright flash of light as the door opened to the rest of the ship before the room was completely dark again. In the darkness, Obi-Wan went over his nightmare, trying to sort out the details. ‘It was just a dream,’ he mentally reassured himself. ‘[Y/N] is perfectly fine and doesn’t need my help.’ Despite the logic, he desperately wished he could see you for himself, just to be sure. However, being forbidden from contacting you, Obi-Wan knew this was impossible at the moment. 

Through these months apart, he was comforting himself with the thought that eventually he will see you again. Of course, some days were easier to believe that than others. After the frightening nightmare, it was harder to think you would be okay when Obi-Wan got to see you again. In moments like these, he found it best to distract himself in his work. Making up his mind, he quickly changed into some clean robes and his armor before heading to the control deck.

Anakin was currently observing a holomap of their next mission, one hand coming up to stroke his chin thoughtfully. His eyes snapped up to the door at the swishing sound of it opening. Seeing Obi-Wan, he gave a knowing smile. “Can’t sleep?”

Obi-Wan strode into the room with his hands behind his back in an innocent manner. “I could ask you the same thing. I recall telling you to go back to sleep, yet here you are working. Why is that, Anakin?” He spoke with confidence despite realizing he was guilty of the same thing.

Anakin shrugged. “Well, after I woke you from your nightmare, I realized it wasn’t really worth going back to sleep only to wake up again in an hour or two.” He spoke earnestly, having no ill will towards his master.

“I see.” Obi-Wan eyes cast downwards, feeling guilt over his former padawan sacrificing his sleep for him. He hadn’t realized the time when he sent Anakin away.

Anakin easily read what his master was feeling and was quick to dismiss his worries. “It’s not a big deal, Obi-Wan. I’m fine, really.” Seeing no change in Obi-Wan’s demeanor gave him the idea to change the subject completely. “Have you eaten yet? I know _ I’m _ starving. Why don’t we head to the mess hall and grab a bite?” Anakin chucked a thumb behind him towards the mess hall, the other on his aching stomach. 

Obi-Wan didn’t realize his hunger until Anakin said something. “Perhaps you’re right. Now that you mention it, I am quite famished.” 

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a loving pat on the shoulder as they turned to make their way to the door. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. He was grateful to have a friend while coping with your painful absence. Obi-Wan didn’t tell Anakin about his separation from you. He wanted to keep the situation private to avoid the embarrassment of the public learning that he, a Jedi Master, broke the code he swore to follow. Although he knew he shouldn’t tell Anakin of the Council’s motion, part of him was craving some reassurance. Obi-Wan wanted to know that it would be okay and would eventually work out. Usually, he had  _ you  _ to turn to with such yearnings, but of course that was out of the question. However, he came to realize that even if Anakin had no clue what he was suffering, his companionship would be reassuring enough.

Despite the food being bland, it was tasteful enough to satisfy the two Jedi’s hunger. After their meal, they lingered at the table sipping their drinks. Anakin opted for caff while Obi-Wan was having tea. “How’s the tea here? I’ve never had it.” Anakin said, looking over the brim of his paper cup with curiosity.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “It’s decent. In all honesty, I’ve had better.” 

Anakin gave a hum in response. “Master [Y/N] makes some good tea.” he said, trying to shift the conversation smoothly.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze glued to his cup as he rested it on the table. He had several memories of sharing tea with you after morning meditations together in the temple gardens. “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

After being told by his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, that he needed to work on his focus during meditation, Obi-Wan sought out to improve his technique with practice. That is how he came to be dragging his feet through the halls of the temple before dawn. He told you about his endeavor yesterday, and you graciously offered to meditate with him. Obi-Wan accepted the offer instantly. Having a friend to practice with would help motivate him to wake up so early.

Currently, he was in the elevator, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. You both agreed to meet at the mediation gardens. When the door opened, Obi-Wan saw you were already sitting in the proper seated position under the nearest tree. He could see that you weren’t meditating yet given the wave and smile you sent his way when you noticed him approaching. Your smile was infectious.

Obi-Wan took a seat across from you. Folding his legs and resting his hands to face upwards on his lap, he wiggled his hips attempting to get comfortable. Content with his position, he let out a huff of breath. “How’s my posture?”

You looked him over with a hum. Noticing it was a little off, you crawled next to him before placing a gentle hand on his chest with the other on his lower back. Your hands lightly pushed his back into a straight line. “Try that.” You said.

Obi-Wan blushed at your tender touch. “Thanks,” he said bashfully.

After settling yourself back into your meditative position, you smiled saying, “No problem.” 

You and Obi-Wan then meditated for an hour or so. The sun had risen painting pinks and purples among the clouds. Obi-Wan was the first to stop meditating, unable to keep his attention centered. He opened his eyes to see you swaddled in the morning sunlight. Your face was devoid of emotion, but as beautiful as ever. Not wanting to interrupt your peaceful form, he kept his mouth shut as he watched you breathe in and out. He admired the way your hair shined in the warm lighting. Seeing you begin to stretch your arms over your head, Obi-Wan was quick to look to his fiddling hands.

You rolled your head from side to side before opening your eyes. Seeing Obi-Wan twiddling with his thumbs, you guessed that he must have stopped meditating awhile ago. “Did you improve your technique like you wanted to?” 

“I think so. You fixing my posture helped a lot. Thanks again, [Y/N]. I don’t think I would have gotten up this morning if you weren’t waiting for me.” Obi-Wan smiled gratefully.

You stood up and outstretched your hand to Obi-Wan with a warm smile. He took your hand and stood up with ease. “No need to thank me, Obi-Wan. That’s what friends are for.” 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Not a lot of friends are willing to wake up at such an early hour to help me  _ sit _ .”

You gave a chuckle that spiked his heart rate in joy. “Meditation is more than  _ sitting _ , Obi-Wan and I think you know that.”

“It’s more like glorified cross legged not-sleeping if we’re splitting hairs.”

You laughed again, Obi-Wan’s chest swelling with pride. “Perhaps you have a point.” The warm colors of the morning sky caught your gaze. “Well, you have to admit that it’s nice to see something as beautiful as  _ that  _ after ‘cross legged not-sleeping’.” You walked to rest against the railing of the gardens.

Obi-Wan looked to the sky to see the blend of the cool blue with pinks and oranges of the sunrise. He stood a little ways behind you as you looked to the sky. His gaze couldn’t help but return to watching you. “It is rather mesmerizing.”

Suddenly you turned back towards him. “Hey, do you want to go to the dining hall and get some tea? I got some new flavors while I was out on a mission I want to try.”

His eyes drifted back up to Anakin. “When have you had the honor of tea with [Y/N]?” He wore a small smile as he spoke.

“When I visit occasionally. We’ve made it a little tradition to have tea while making some light conversation.” Anakin wanted to blurt out that he was well aware of Obi-Wan’s separation from you, but thought better of it. He knew Obi-Wan would kill him if he alerted the whole ship about such private affairs. Instead, he opted to be more discreet.

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin, curious of his meetings with you. “What kind of ‘light conversation’?” Although he was aware of your friendship, he didn’t realize you shared scheduled meetings. 

Anakin sighed. “Mostly stress, I guess. The war, of course. A little about you sometimes.” He continued to sip his caff casually.

His Master gave a lighthearted chuckle. “All good things, I hope.”

“I don’t think [Y/N] is  _ capable  _ of saying anything bad about you. I once tried to get the ball rolling saying how stubborn you are, but it was only refuted and described to me as ‘one of your best traits’.” Anakin rolled his eyes as he used finger quotes to get his point across. Obi-Wan smiled despite the insult.

Anakin’s attitude suddenly changes into a more solemn one. He looks to his hands, trying to find the words before he spoke them. “Master [Y/N] worries about you, Obi-Wan.” His voice was quiet as he spoke. Obi-Wan frowns. He didn’t realize you are in as much pain as he is when you are apart. Moreover, he was beginning to get the feeling Anakin was more knowledgeable of his situation than he originally thought. “And I know you feel the same way.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to Anakin’s. “How do you-”

“I heard you talk in your sleep.” Anakin cuts him off. “And I know about the Council’s orders.” 

Obi-Wan surveys his surroundings to be sure no one is listening in on their conversation. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Anakin.” His face was stern as he spoke. 

“I want to help, Master.” Anakin pleaded with his eyes.


	7. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally found the inspiration again! Hopefully I'll be updating sooner next time. :)

Obi-Wan could sense the desperation as Anakin spoke. “I want to help, Master.”

Although he knew his former padawan was willing to do anything for those that he cared for, Obi-Wan couldn’t accept his help. Any attempt at ‘fixing’ the situation would only lead to going against the will of the council, and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to do so. Being a Jedi was his way of life, and he valued every second of it. He couldn’t abandon all he has been taught just to get what he wants. It would be selfish and wrong. Moreover, Obi-Wan had faith that he could wait to be with you and waiting would only make the reunion all the sweeter.

Obi-Wan stood from the table, beginning to gather his trash as he spoke. “I’m sorry, Anakin, but there is nothing you or I can do about the matter, so you might as well drop it.” Without sparing another glance, Obi-Wan left the mess hall to attend to his duties as General, leaving Anakin to dwell in his thoughts.

Anakin couldn’t understand how his Master could be so compliant in the situation he was in. Anakin had several ideas of loopholes that would allow Obi-Wan to talk with you in secret. Droid messengers was his first idea. Artoo and C-3PO would take messages from you and Obi-Wan and then swap them between each other before relaying the messages back to the senders. This would mean you would only be talking with Artoo while Obi-Wan would only be talking with C-3PO. Anakin thought this would be a perfect place to start, but his master didn’t even give him a chance to explain it. 

Anakin wasn’t exactly surprised at Obi-Wan’s reaction. He has always been a stickler for following the will of the council. It was annoying as ever. Anakin was getting more frustrated at the thought of the ability to help but lacking the clearance to do so. He sighed before attempting to take another sip of caff only to realize it was empty. Crushing the paper cup in his hand, he stood to throw it away and get back to work.

When Anakin returned to the command deck, he saw Obi-Wan was finishing up a meeting with what appeared to be some members of the Jedi Council.

“I’ll depart immediately.” Obi-Wan punctuated his statement with a bow of his head before the projections turned off.

“Where are we going?” Anakin asked with a clap of his hands, ready to jump into anything. He automatically assumed they were going on another mission together, as they often did.

Obi-Wan smirked at his enthusiasm. “Not ‘we’. I’m afraid this mission is for me alone. The council wants me to attend some business on Coruscant while you are to remain here.”

Anakin groaned. “I never get to go to Coruscant anymore. When will it be my turn?”

Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean you ‘never get to go to Coruscant’? You were there last week training with Ashoka, weren’t you?”

In all honesty, Anakin was really missing his meetings with Padmé. He knew she would be on Coruscant for a Senate meeting in a couple of days and that was his only real intention to visit the planet. Realizing that he did in fact visit Coruscant recently, Anakin's face reddened and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Oh right. I kinda forgot about that.”

Obi-Wan shook his head at the oddness his former padawan was exhibiting. ‘He probably just wants to see Padmé’ Obi-Wan told himself internally. “I’m sure you’ll be able to see Coruscant very soon, but for now, you’re going to have to stay put while _ I _ handle this mission.” He didn’t bother staying to hear a response as he made his way towards the ship hangar.

Anakin only hung his head in embarrassment. “Yes, Master.”

R4 was already in the red starfighter when Obi-Wan arrived. “Chart a course to Coruscant, R4” he instructed. The red astromech started up the aircraft before giving a couple of questioning beeps and boops in return. After settling into the cockpit, Obi-Wan answered the droid’s question. “I’ve got business with the Jedi Council. They didn’t divulge into specifics, but said I should get there as soon as possible.” The windshield descended and sealed as R4 beeped in affirmation. R4 engaged the autopilot that took the jedi starfighter to a hyperspace ring.

Obi-Wan relaxed in his seat as the stars beamed around him in the familiar blue they always took when he traveled by hyperspace. In all honesty, he was a little nervous as to why the Council was reluctant to share the details of his mission. His mind naturally shifted to you where he began to dwell on the worrisome thoughts you were in danger. However, he came to settle his anxieties as he reasoned with himself that if anything were to happen to you, he would feel it in the force.

Over the years of growing up together and becoming best friends, you two developed a force bond. It was a weaker end of the spectrum of force bonds, but it was there nonetheless. That is how he knew you were upset when you were training in the temple together. Being several galaxies away, it became increasingly difficult to read you. Although this was unsettling to Obi-Wan, he thought it would be preferred to feeling you in danger and being unable to step in. That is how Obi-Wan came to put such a great distance between you both as you spent your time apart.

Seeing as it had been several months since he last felt your presence, he was beginning to feel nervous as your force signature slowly came into his senses. He didn’t realize you would be on Coruscant when he would arrive. The realization filled him with the smallest spark of excitement thinking he might be able to see you while he was visiting. Of course he was quick to quiet these thoughts so as not to get his hopes up.

Your signature felt a little different to him, but Obi-Wan was happy it was you. You didn’t seem to be in danger or hurt, but you did seem... apprehensive. Like you were in new surroundings, you seemed unsure yet also a bit curious. Obi-Wan shrugged it off thinking you might just be exploring some part of Coruscant that was new to you.

Just as he finished his thinking, Obi-Wan’s ship slowed out of hyperspace giving him a clear view of the planet he came to call 'home'. Taking the controls into his own hands, he began his descent towards the Jedi Temple.

The red ship circled one of the spires before touching down on the designated landing pad he was instructed to enter in. Obi-Wan was welcomed by Master Plo Koon at the hangar entrance. Both Jedi Masters bowed their heads in greeting before Master Plo began to explain why Obi-Wan was requested to be here.

“Thank you for reaching Coruscant so quickly, Obi-Wan,” Master Plo’s deep voice filtered through his mask. “Although I wouldn’t exactly call the situation an emergency, it is vital the problem be sorted quickly.” The duo began to make their way inside the temple, Plo Koon leading the way. Obi-Wan followed politely with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his signature brown cloak.

Obi-Wan brows knitted together in confusion. “What exactly  _ is  _ the ‘situation’? The Council didn’t tell me what I would be needed for when they requested my presence.”

Master Plo was slow in responding. “[Y/N] was out on a stealth mission to Geonosis to obtain data on the Separatist base located near by when there was an accident.” Obi-Wan’s heart rate spiked at the words, but he made no outward signs of worry and only continued to listen. “It seems my former padawan has some form of amnesia. Medical droids have done all they can, but the memories are still locked. Some have suggested that putting [Y/N] back into familiar places or surrounding with familiar people might spark something.” Obi-Wan relaxed in recognition of where this was going. “Seeing as you were both close training together as padawans, the council thought you might be able to help.” Plo Koon stopped in front of the Archives entrance before turning to look at Obi-Wan directly.

Of course he was going to help in any way he can, but Obi-Wan wonders what this means for you and him. “I’ll do everything I can, but what does this mean in regards to the Council’s orders to keep us apart?” Obi-Wan did his best to keep the question sounding neutral and not too eager.

“The Council expects to hold a meeting to discuss that issue sometime soon, but I would walk on the side of caution. Try to maintain an appearance of formality with [Y/N], or at least until the motion passes,” Master Plo advised. He motioned to the door behind him. “[Y/N] is currently in the Archives trying to read some contemporary history texts that might trigger some memories. I suggest introducing yourself.” Plo Koon then left with a bow of his head.

Obi-Wan looked to the doors that seemed much scarier than he remembered. He could sense you were in the Archive like Master Plo said. From what he could gather from your force signature, you seemed a little bored. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be reminded of the time in his youth when you were in a similar situation of being bored in the Archives.

He attempted to entertain you everyday, but was often cut off from Madame Jocasta. She told him that he was a distraction to you and sent Obi-Wan away. It was only years later that Obi-Wan told you this. At the time, you had no idea. You thought Obi-Wan had other things to do or simply didn’t feel like stopping by. Obi-Wan shook his head from the memory, realizing he had been staring at the door for several moments too long. He quickly swallowed his anxiety and made his way inside. 

The room was a little dark, illuminated by the blue lights that lined the shelves of data. Obi-Wan spotted you sitting at a table in the middle of the room. You seemed focused on the screen in front of you. It bathed your face in light, highlighting the furrow of your brows. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight. It had been so long since he last saw you, yet all he wanted to do was pull you into his arms again. He let out a sad sigh realizing that would have to wait for later, if at all. From what Master Plo told him, you currently had no idea who he was. 

Obi-Wan made his way over towards your table. Standing to the side of you, he cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

You quickly made a mental note of where you were in your history text before prying your eyes from the screen to look at the stranger. “Yes?” You asked politely.

His heart skipped a beat at the connection your eyes made with his. Obi-Wan attempted to keep his appearance looking calm and collected. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was wondering if I could speak with you.” 

Your eyes slowly lit up in recognition. Obi-Wan saw this and was shocked it would be this easy. “Oh, yeah. I know you.” You said with a confident smile.

Obi-Wan raised a brow skeptically. “You do?”

You quickly moved the page on your screen to display a picture of Obi-Wan. Pointing at it you said, “Yeah. You're a Clone Wars general, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll be honest, I don't like how I wrote the middle of the first half of this chapter, but I wanted to get the reader and Obi-Wan interacting again. Sorry if it feels rushed, or cheap.


	8. Reminiscing in the Gardens

“Yeah. You're a Clone Wars general, right?” You smiled, excited you were finally able to recognize someone. Seeing the slight slump in the stranger’s shoulders made you realize that he must be someone you knew closer than that. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but I recently lost most of my memories.”

Obi-Wan was quick to dismiss your apology. “No need to apologize. I was told you might not recognize me, but the Jedi Council thought I might be able to help you.” Obi-Wan took a quick glance around the dark quiet room. He was unsettled by the awkward hushed voices they were forced to use in such a public space. “Would you like to discuss this in a more private location?” A small smile grew on Obi-Wan’s face as he got the idea of a familiar place where you could take the conversation. “Perhaps I could take you to somewhere you might be able to recognize.”

Although you didn’t really know this man, you couldn’t help but smile in return. His happiness was infectious to you. “That seems like a nice place to start,” you said, standing from the table. You were eager to get your memories restored, and Obi-Wan seemed to offer a delightful change of pace from reading all day. As Obi-Wan strode towards the exit, you followed close behind.

You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that beamed through the many windows of the temple hallway. There were no words exchanged as Obi-Wan led you down the hallway. Eventually, you began to feel uneasy by the silence and felt the need to make conversation. “So,” you began. “Why does the council think you, of all people, will be able to help me?”

Obi-Wan quirked a brow as he sent a glance in your direction, trying to get a sense of what you meant by that. The look made you realize how your words may have been misinterpreted. You internally panicked that you might have upset the kind stranger. Quickly shaking your head, you explain that the question was purely out of curiosity. “I only ask because I've already seen so many healers, and they have yet to make any progress in my condition. I was just curious to know why you are different. I meant no offense.”

Your worried look made Obi-Wan give a lighthearted chuckle. “None taken,” he assured you. He was sure you could never upset him. “I’m no healer,” Obi-Wan explained, “but you and I used to be very close friends. We both grew up in this very temple and before the Clone Wars, we would spend a lot of time together. The council thought that being with someone you knew well might help trigger some of your memories.”

“I see.” Your tone of voice held a hint of sadness.

Obi-Wan could sense your mood dip downwards. Looking to see the little frown on your face, he subconsciously began to mirror it, worried he was the one that made you feel so dejected. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Although he apologized, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he said that made you dispirited.

“Well, you said that we  _ used _ to be close friends.” Your face was riddled with concern as you looked to face Obi-Wan. “Why aren’t we friends anymore? Was it something  _ I _ did?”

As far as you could tell, Obi-Wan is a nice person. From what you read in the Archives, he is the perfect Jedi. Brave, kind, modest. These adjectives were often repeated under the descriptions of Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you were no longer friends with him, it surely must have been something  _ you  _ have done to end things with the model Jedi.

You both slowed to stop in front of an elevator. Obi-Wan was taken aback by the emotion in your features. He hated seeing you so worried and sad, especially when you wrongly thought you were at some kind of fault. He shook his head. “Stars, no. Never.” Obi-Wan had to stop himself from wanting to grab your hands, the words of Master Plo Koon echoing in the back of his mind. Instead, he opted to put his hand on your shoulder. “You could  _ never  _ do anything that would end our companionship.” His eyes bore into yours in a way that made your heart swell, giving you no doubt that he was being truthful.

Obi-Wan’s hand fell to his side as the elevator doors opened. He didn’t expect to be attempting to explain your shared delicate situation with the Jedi Council so soon. “The truth is, the Jedi Council asked us to be separated.” Obi-Wan held an arm out, gesturing towards the elevator. You took the hint and boarded, Obi-Wan right behind you. He pressed the top floor button before continuing to explain. “After I failed to complete a mission for the Council, they suspected that it was because I put my feelings for you above the task I had been given. Seeing as such feelings could lead to attachments and a path to the dark side, it was ordered by the Council that we remove all contact from each other.” 

You were silent for a moment, taking in the information. Obi-Wan seemed to avoid your gaze as he told you this, looking like he was ashamed. “Why would the Council suspect that?” you asked curiously.

Obi-Wan looked to his feet, as if the words to describe his feelings for you would be sprouting from the ground. “Well,” he began, “I ended the mission because you were hurt. I wanted to get you to medical assistance before anything else.” His eyes met yours now, and you couldn’t look away even if you tried. You hadn’t realized how captivating his eyes were until then. The dreamy blue suited him.

You hadn’t noticed your quiet staring beginning to make Obi-Wan a little flustered. “I’m sorry if knowing that makes you uncomfortable,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. You blinked at the words, realizing you had been silently gazing. Before you could apologize, Obi-Wan continued to explain himself. “Please understand that you and I were very close before the Council ordered us apart. I couldn’t stand the idea of you suffering for the rest of your life because I didn’t get you help in time.”

You smiled, touched that Obi-Wan seemed to care about you. “That’s very sweet of you to choose my well-being over the mission, Obi-Wan. I can’t imagine that being an easy decision to make.” Before Obi-Wan could correct you by saying the decision was in fact extremely easy, the elevator came to a stop. When the doors slid open, your eyes grew wide at the sight. “Where are we?” you asked.

Obi-Wan had taken you to the meditation gardens. The rooftop was filled with greenery found in several flower beds that spotted the floor. Short white stone walls separated the upper floor from the lower balcony. From the top of the stone walls grew ivy that cascaded down like green waterfalls. At the center of the balcony was a large tree with branches that casted cool shade over most of the area. “Do you like it?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling at your cutely inquisitive mannerisms.

You stared at everything with a childlike wonder. “I love it.” Your hands brushed gently over the plants and stone as you moved through the gardens. “Everything is so beautiful.”

“Does anything look familiar to you? Are you remembering anything?”

You moved to sit on one of the stone benches that stood near the tree, hands running over the intricate carvings. Flashes of a similar setting were running through your head, but you couldn’t place where you saw it before. “This looks familiar, but it’s all very vague in my mind.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. “Perhaps I could use the force to get a look at the memories for myself and in doing so, revealing them to you.”

“If you think that will work,” you shrugged. “We might as well try it and see where it goes. Although...” There was a brief flash of hesitation. “Will it hurt?” 

“I don’t think so,” he said nonchalantly, somewhat still lost in his own thoughts. Looking back and seeing your fearful expression, Obi-Wan quickly corrected his answer. “I mean- no! It won’t hurt.”

You were unconvinced. “Well which is it then? What aren’t you telling me?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment of how it would be worded best. “Many people who have had their minds searched have reported the experience to be... uncomfortable.” The pit of your stomach began to fill with dread. He quickly held his index finger up as if to stop the assumptions you already made. “But! Those were often victims of dark side users. The force user was most likely being overly forceful or rough.”

You eyed Obi-Wan skeptically. “So,  _ you’re  _ not going to do that, right? You’re going to be careful?”

He held his hand over his heart. “I promise you, I will be extremely gentle. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll stop immediately.”

You gaze over Obi-Wan for several seconds, trying to gauge his trustworthiness. Eventually you accepted his words, seeing as you had no reason to doubt Obi-Wan’s abilities thus far. “Okay, I trust you,” you sighed. “How do we do this?”

Obi-Wan sat on the bench across from you. “First off, relax. Let go of all the tension in your body.” You rolled your shoulders and head in an attempt to loosen your muscles. Straightening your back, you took some deep breaths. “Now, close your eyes.” Obi-Wan’s voice was getting softer as he guided you, like he was trying to lull you to sleep. “Try to focus on what little of the memory you saw.”

Closing your eyes, you tried to envision what you were seeing moments before. From what you could tell, it was the same garden but it was late at night. Or, at least it felt late. You remember feeling drained of energy. 

As you were focusing, Obi-Wan outstretched his hand towards your forehead. Slowly, he reached into the force and extended it towards your mind. The tendrils of his own consciousness began to snake their way towards yours. Having no force barriers to overcome, the process was quick and painless. The only discomfort you felt was the slight tingling sensation at the forefront of your mind as Obi-Wan began to view your thoughts.

As you felt Obi-Wan’s comforting force presence go deeper into your head, the images began to appear more clearly. The memory began to play a small scene of what appeared to be you speaking with a hooded figure on a shared bench. With each passing second, the memory became more and more vivid. You could remember feeling warm as you sat next to the person, their body blocking the wind from hitting you. 

“What if he was wrong?” The voice came from beside you. You looked to meet his eyes. His brow was furrowed as he waited for an answer from you. 

You reached to hold his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “He wasn’t,” you said simply. Obi-Wan looked away, unsatisfied from your words. “You are an extremely capable Jedi, Obi-Wan. You’re smart, brave, and a master with a lightsaber. I’m sure there is no one Qui-Gon would rather have to train Anakin than you.”

Obi-Wan stood abruptly with a frustrated sigh. “You weren’t there, [Y/N]. He was so quick to push me aside so  _ he _ could be the one to train the supposed Chosen One. It couldn’t have been more obvious that Qui-Gon didn’t  _ really _ think I was ready for the trials.” He leaned against the glass railing overlooking the city. “It’s only circumstance that he asked me to train the boy,” he muttered under his breath. 

The anger seeping from Obi-Wan was unsettling. You’ve never seen him like this before. His words were like venom, and you were sure he would come to regret them later, but in this moment, he was still grieving. You took careful steps to stand beside Obi-Wan. “Regardless, I think it is clear you proved him wrong when you defeated the Sith Lord he could not. You  _ are  _ ready for the trials, and Anakin is going to have a wonderful teacher.” 

Obi-Wan’s hardened features began to soften at your words, something within him coming to cognizance. When you turned to look at his face closer, you could see his eyes were red and misted. “And I’m going to have to do it all without him,” he said, voice breaking.

The image broke your heart and your eyes began to water. You quickly held him in a hug, burying your face into his robes. Obi-Wan was slow in returning the hug, his arms seemingly reluctant to wrap around you. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” you said, voice just as broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I want to know what people think.


End file.
